Hide & Seek
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: La primera vez que Jun Motomiya se acostó con Mimi Tachikawa, fue por curiosidad. La primera vez que Mimi Tachikawa se acostó con Jun Motomiya, fue por comodidad. Femslash. Lemmon. R&R crack and roll


Hide & Seek

La primera vez que Jun Motomiya se acostó con Mimi Tachikawa, fue por curiosidad.

La intrigaba saber porque Yamato se sonreía al verla, y Taichi levantaba la vista para mirarla pasar. La intrigaba saber porque Jyou se sonrojaba cuando la tenía cerca y hasta Koushiro, tan serio y compuesto, se permitía ciertas distracciones para gozar de su belleza- porque Jun no era ciega, sabía que Mimi era despampanantemente hermosa.

La intrigaba saber _qué_ tenía Mimi, que hacía que brillara tanto como la propia Hikari- que no en vano respondía al nombre de _Luz. _La intrigaba saber si toda ella era de miel, como sus ojos y su cabello.

Y como Jun Motomiya era una mujer de armas tomar, decidió que iba a averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

La primera vez que Mimi Tachikawa se acostó con Jun Motomiya, fue por comodidad.

Conocía demasiado bien- por boca de Yamato, y por otros medios- lo terrible que podía llegar a ser Jun cuando se encaprichaba con algo o alguien.

Mimi era una persona con mucho sentido común- aunque de niña lo hubiera disimulado _muy bien- _y era consciente de su propia belleza. No era la primera vez- ni sería la última- que alguien se obsesionaba con ella. Por eso, prefería que el _trámite_ fuera limpio y rápido.

--

Cuando oyó que alguien cerraba a sus espaldas la puerta del vestuario de mujeres, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, pero no permitió que su turbación se manifestar externamente. Tenía cierto orgullo y una imagen que mantener.

Cuando sintió unos labios besando su cuello, se convulsionó y resistió un poco; más por obligación que por verdaderas ganas de escapar del _juego: _no quería que luego se dijera que Mimi Tachikawa se entregaba al primero- o a la primera- que pasaba. Jun estrechó su cadera con los brazos y la inmovilizó. Mimi dejó de retorcerse, porque le dolía, y porque, después de todo, Jun _sí sabía _como manejar su boca. Cuando la castaña tocó apenas el lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de la lengua, Mimi no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

- _¿Te gusta?- _Murmuró Jun directamente en su tímpano, y Mimi hubiera jurado que estaba sonriendo de satisfacción, aunque no pudiera verla. No pudo emitir respuesta.

Jun la soltó y se alejó un par de pasos, como si a la distancia pretendiera apreciar el efecto de sus pinceladas iniciales. Mimi aprovechó par voltearse y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que a la castaña le temblaron los labios ante el encuentro de sus ojos.

- Jun,- suave. Cálido. El fonema reverberaba precioso en sus labios.- ¿qué haces aquí?

Jun sonrió. Si Mimi Tachikawa quería jugar, ella conocía perfectamente las reglas del juego.

- Busco algo.

Mimi parpadeó, confundida, y sólo cuando vio la sonrisa de Jun se dio cuenta de qué iba todo.

_Iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que había planeado._

Retrocedió un par de pasos, y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Jun se encogió de hombros.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Dónde puedes haberlo dejado?

- Si lo supiera no lo habría perdido, ¿no crees?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza,

- Buen punto. Busquemos, entonces. ¿Qué tal ahí?- Señaló con una mano pálida el salón donde las chicas solían cambiarse.

Jun negó con la cabeza.

- No. _Ahí no. _Supongo que debe estar en el lugar menos sospechado.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo justo frente a ella. Mimi alzó la cabeza. _Parecía_ inocente y desamparada. Jun contuvo el impulso de abrazarla.

- ¿Dónde, por ejemplo?

Jun se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano en el muslo derecho de Mimi.

- Aquí, por ejemplo.

- No, me parece que ahí no.

La mano subió zigzagueante y tibia hasta llegar a la pelvis.

- ¿Y aquí?

Mimi rió. Tenía risa de cascabel.

- No lo sé, Jun. Eres tú la que lo ha perdido.

Y fue en ese momento que la castaña no pudo contenerse más. La recostó en el banco y la besó.

La besó como nunca antes nadie la había besado, pensó Mimi entre beso y gemido. Porque los besos furtivos con Yamato habían sido el sabor de lo prohibido, los besos inexpertos con Sora el sabor de la infancia, los besos esporádicos con Michael el sabor de la desidia y los besos dulces e interminables con Koushiro el sabor del amor. Los labios de Jun, en cambio, sabían a _placer y a mujer_; Sora sabía- siempre había sido igual- a niña. La combinación era extasiante.

Y mientras el beso se hacía más profundo- poco labio y mucha lengua- la mano de Jun había continuado subiendo por el sendero mágico y le había quitado las bragas.

La lucha entre sus bocas era imposible de definir; pero Mimi no estaba acostumbrada a empatar, mucho menos a perder, por lo que empujó a la castaña hasta que ella quedó arriba. Si Jun Motomiya quería conocer a la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa, _iba a conocerla. _Bajó con besos por el esternón, desabrochando a su paso los molestos botones de la camisa. Se detuvo especialmente en el ombligo, recorriéndolo con la punta de la lengua, erizando el vello suave que había a su alrededor. Jun arqueó la espalda y Mimi se alejó.

- _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- _Clamó Motomiya con voz ronca, incorporándose. Mimi se encogió de hombros.

- Sea lo que sea que hayas perdido, no lo tienes _allí. _– Jun gruñó- aunque tenía ganas de gritar- y Mimi se golpeó la frente con la mano.- ¡Que tonta soy! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!- Le puso las manos en los hombros y le bajó las tiras del sujetador. Guiñó un ojo.- Es un lugar perfecto para esconder cosas.- Se lo bajo del todo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.- No, parece que aquí no hay nada- Frunció los labios, puso carita.- Pero asegurarme no me cuesta nada, ¿no?- Masajeó sus senos suavemente, uno con cada mano y Jun cerró los ojos.- Sin embargo, nunca se puede estar seguro. Después de todo, la _lengua _es el órgano más sensible de todo el cuerpo.- Agachó la cabeza y le lamió el surco entre los pechos, mientras presionaba suavemente con una de sus rodillas contra su sexo y Jun se retorcía como posesa.- Nada por aquí.- Un pezón, redondo y moreno. A Mimi se le antojó que parecía de chocolate fundido mientras dejaba un hilo de saliva alrededor de la base, excitándolo lenta y dolorosamente. Un poco más de presión, justo en el centro del placer.- Nada por acá.- El otro pezón. Mimi no pudo contener el impulso de mordisquearlo suavemente. Su rodilla dibujaba círculos concéntricos.- Y nada por allá. _¡Vaya Jun! _– Se llevó las manos a la cadera, como si estuviera molesta.- ¡Sí que eres despistada! ¿O acaso lo escondiste adrede para hacerme buscar?

La castaña no respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios trémulos. Mimi era más mujer y _más miel _de lo que había imaginado. Finalmente se incorporó, casi como con dolor, y la tomó de la cintura. Tenía que demostrar que ella no se quedaba atrás.

- Tú no sabes buscar, Mimi. Las búsquedas se hacen _en reversa. _

Y volvió a recostarla sobre el banco y se reclinó a su lado. Tomó su pierna derecha y le besó la pantorrilla. Fue subiendo poco a poco, y al llegar a la rodilla, cambió la cara externa por la interna. Recorrió sus muslos con parsimoniosa meticulosidad, y le besó los labios y el clítoris con un roce leve, apenas perceptible. Mimi se agarró a los bordes del banco con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Jun alzó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Ves cómo se hacen las búsquedas, Mimi?

Tachikawa entrecerró los ojos y pronunció una única frase ronca, que nadie hubiera imaginado nunca en sus labios de princesa.

- Pues busca, _maldita seas._

Jun rió. Mimi, alterada, intentó quitarse la falda, pero la otra se lo impidió.

- Las búsquedas a oscuras son más estimulantes.- Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de volver a hundir su rostro en el sexo de la menor.

Mimi gimió cuando sintió que la lengua de Jun dibujaba excitantes círculos en su sexo antes de comenzar a penetrarla. Adentro y afuera. _Adentro y afuera. _Mientras su lengua la enloquecía, un par de dedos le masajeaban el excitado clítoris y la otra mano se abría camino por debajo de su sujetador. Mimi estaba tan ahogada de placer que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando Jun decidió cambiar de rol y su boca, casi hambrienta, pasó a succionar su clítoris mientras dos, tres y hasta cuatro dedos entraban en ella a velocidad vertiginosa con un chasquido cremoso. Mimi apretó con las piernas la cabeza de Jun cuando sintió que se corría, y terminó con la lengua de la castaña dentro suyo. La visión se le nubló por un instante en un estallido glorioso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Jun relamiéndose los labios.

- Efectivamente, toda tú eres de miel.

- _Más.- _Sólo pudo decir Mimi, agotada.

- _¿Más?-_ Preguntó Jun extrañada. ¿Ya? _¿Tan rápido? ¡Que insaciable era!_

- Si. Más. Pierde _más cosas más a menudo, _Jun.

_La segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y todas las demás veces que Jun Motomiya se acostó con Mimi Tachikawa fueron por placer _y mutuo acuerdo.

--

Está bien. Si quieres opinar que enloquecí del todo, _están en su completo derecho. _Es lo mejor que me sentí capaz de hacer con esta pareja bizarrísima que me tocó en suerte. ¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
